Bless The Broken Road
by AkiraIshikawa
Summary: [Marluxion][one shot] I do not own the song or the characters. Song is Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. I know I have spelling errors. Please ignore those for now. Thanks.


Stepping threw a dark lavender portal, the magenta haired male found himself out on the simple dirt road that had once lead to Castle Oblivion. A light breeze ruffled his slit black cloak as he stepped away from the mass of darkness to enter a twilight sky. His deep ocean blue irises scanned over the deserted area in a weak effect to try to spot something that became quite close to him. As teh portal withered away, the male started down the dusty path, his arms hanging losely from his upper torso.

[iI set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you[/i

The male that walked his way threw the lonely road was indeed none other then the Graceful Assassin himself. His normal ego seemed to be a something more of a depressed one at the moment for reasons that made his none-existing heart ache terribly. For the reason he was alone was the fact that the castle that he had once rained over was nothing more then a rubble of dirt, a torn piece of a long forgotten memory. Escaping defeat by the chestnut haired keyblader at the last minute, a clone placed in his spot by someone dear, he left the castle to hear the screams of his companions fade back into the mass of darkness.

[iEvery long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you[/i

Before the Namine and Sora sham, Marluxia found himself in the freshly made castle with a fimilar lavender haired male, going over the rules and where each of them would be and also deciding who would be the lord of the memory castle. In the end, it was Marluxia who won over Zexion, but to the magenta haired males unknowing, the Cloaked Schemer would indeed be there, but to see if he was loyal to the Superior. As the days pasted the the plan formed a bit more, Marluxia found himself run into the shorter male on accident, thus exposing Zexion. They both agreed on that neither of them would cause trouble in the castle so they walked down the same dirt path that the pink haired male now walked.

As the two males continued down the path, Zexion far ahead of time that he could not revel the snooping around he was assigned to do, so instead, he made up a fake excuse to why he was there. Taking the bait, Marluxia nodded as he thought he understood why. As they paced down farther and farther, Zexion felt a strange thing over power him and he turned to Marluxia, telling him what he had said before was a lie and then soon told his real reason. Both surprised, soon smiled and felt a soft shade of magenta run across their face.

[iI think about the years I spent just passing through I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you But you just smile and take my hand You've been there you understand It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true[/i

As soon as the memory came, it was soon brushed away by the harsh wind, the smaller nobody's face smeared along the brightly colored sky, and leaving a lone magenta haired male to let his depression sink in more. He felt his head lower, eyes brimming with light tears of salt as he continued on. A lonely road for a nobody. "Why...?" he asked the surroundings as he look up at the twilight sky. For you see, the reason he stood wallingin dispair was because Zexion had saved him, but Marluxia couldn't do anything to save him. Hearing the scream of his new beloved, he felt his none excisting heart brake into a thousand sharp pieces of glass.

[iEvery long lost dream led me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you[/i

Saddness leaked from his deep eyes as he pressed on further. "I must get away.." he told himself in a whisper as he moved to the top of one of the many hills. Upon reaching the peak, his eyes gazed down at the valley. Trees of all sorts, shurbs and flowers, grass and leaves and... What was the lavender speak in the center. It had the form of a person but Marluxia wasn't so sure. As he moved down the hill at a faster pace and into the lawn of lush green, his eyes widened in shock, surprise, happiness, and tears. For the figure was his own Zexion. His hair a mess, clothes cut up and his frail body bruised, but he had that small smirk upon his pale features and he tilted his head a bit to let the lavdender hair fall to mostly one side.

[iNow I'm just rolling home Into my lover's arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you[/i

Changing pace from a face paced walk to a full sprint, Marluxia wrapped his long slender arms around the smaller one, his head leaning down and nuzzling in the soft lavender hair. Zexion moved his own feble arms around the taller male, a smile now gracing his lips as he murmured something soft into the other's ear, pushing himself up by his tip toes. The Graceful Assassin moved to face Zexion, eyes still wet with tears as he beant down and kissed the Cloaked Schemer gently, lovingly, tender, lustful, and helplessly. As the two held each other and had their own list full of lip dances, the twilight sky soon faded into darkness and that left the two of them alone, holding each other as they both dissapeared like the suns' rays.

[iThat God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you.[/i 


End file.
